looking for baked alaskan
by mayonator1
Summary: this story is based off of a novel by john green, looking for Alaska. a much more positive version of this novel


Looking for Baked Alaskan

I know how most storied start; I give you a summary of my life up to this point, damn lucky for you this is most stories. My name is Miles, and to say I am popular is an understatement, that's why I am so pissed off at my dad for sending me to this camp. I wasn't expecting to make it so big at my school, but I did, and now that I have, my dad wants me to go to this stupid camp. So this being the last time I will see my friends, my parents agreed to let me throw a huge party. In fact I just heard the first knock.

"Hey bro what's up?" my friend Conner said.

"Not much how about you?" I said, scratching my head.

"Just getting ready to party!" he said, holding up the biggest bag of chips I have ever seen.

"Oh heck yeah bro, take it into the family room and we will start up the Wii!" I said pointing toward the living room.

"How long until the gang shows up?" he asked excitedly.

"Shouldn't be long, in fact I think that they just showed!" I said, hopping up to go get the door…

I let the others inside and we all started to drink Mountain Dew and eat Doritos, then we turned on the Wii and played some Mario cart and Mario party it was a blast. It lasted for a good four hours, and towards the end we turned off the games and started to talk more seriously about how much we'd miss each other, but as all good things do, the party came to an end and people started to slowly funnel out one by one. It was a blast though.

Chapter 2

The car ride to this desolate camp my dad thought I would absolutely love made me hate him even more. It was four hours of looking at tumble weeds and dirt and listening to my dad as he tells me about how much fun he had here when he was young. I just ignored him so I wouldn't go insane. I guess this place wouldn't be too bad but I really didn't want to have to live without my friends. My dad and I eventually got there and stepped out of the car and went to check in. All of a sudden, I feel a tap on my shoulder so I jump and turn around to see who it was.

"Hi, my name is Sarge, short for Sargent," he said, kind of surprised by my quick movements.

"Hey there, my name is Miles, you here for school too?" I asked calmly.

"Yep gone here for two years and I think that you're my roommate!" he said holding out his hand.

"Awesome! Where is our room?" I said grabbing his hand and shaking it. Then I picked up my bags.

"It's just this way dude, it's not the best setup but we can make it our own." He said bluntly.

He was right, it wasn't the best looking room, but if we could furnish it however we wanted to it wouldn't be bad. It was about size the of a small cabin. It had a small bathroom, mini-fridge, TV, and a couch.

He looked at me and said "Alright Miles we have some things to discuss. One: if we are going to be friends then you have to hang with my group and not just me, or else we will piss off a good chunk of the school's population. Two: if you choose to associate with me, I will have your back at all times."

I thought about what he said before I responded, but eventually responded. "Alright since you were my first friend, I will side with you; let's go meet the rest of the group!"

"Good choice, follow me" he said, leading me out the door.

We walked across the huge courtyard and made our way to the southernmost part of the campus. I saw something that confused me, a sign that said "Arizona Camp for the Obese." I am not even fat; in fact I weigh less than I should. Sarge is also pretty thin. "Whatever," I thought, "maybe it's just an old sign."

"Alright Miles, we are about to meet the other two of this gang, there is Alaska, and Tech, they are the three most down to earth people I know in this whole hell hole."

"It seems like you love this place!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh I do, if I loved it any more I would probably kill someone." he said with a chuckle.

We finally made it to the cabin, and we stepped inside. What I saw blew my mind, inside happened to be the single most attractive girl I have ever met in my life. She had curly long brown hair and really blue eyes. I know you might think I am a good person for not mentioning anything about her body, but I definitely saw it!

"Hi," the angel said in a really cute voice.

"Hey, my name is Miles how about you?" I said coolly.

"Alaska! And this is our friend, Tech," she said pointing at the fairly skinny Asian kid.

"Hey Miles how's it going? So I hear you're staying with Sarge. Try to clean up that room for us!" he said with a nerdy chuckle.

"I am doing great, especially since I met this beauty!" I said coolly and winked at Alaska "and about the room, I think it was clean!" I said, defending my first bro, and gave him a look of "bro I got your back" to which he chuckled.

Chapter 3

It took a while but we all got settled in and became friends and we all got to know each other really well. I was especially close to Alaska since I was dating her. She was an absolute prank master. Her plan had been taking course all year. That's why I saw signs saying this was fat camp. It was really just a boarding school, but she had paid a group of guys to change the posters. All was great, but then one night we were all drinking and were all feeling no pain as adults like to say, and she freaked out. She just said that she needed to go do something.

"Shouldn't you stay; you have been drinking after all." I asked through a yawn

"Just wait until the morning" Sarge said.

We let her go and drive her car. When we woke up in the morning there was an assembly called. Apparently Alaska had been involved in a very serious car accident and passed away.

"I can't believe it… she can't be gone." I said starting to cry. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, my world was spinning, my mouth was dry.

"I know, maybe this is one of her pranks." Sarge stated with little hope in his voice.

"I don't think she would do that to miles on purpose!" Tech said, pointing at me.

I was hyperventilating, dry heaving, and I had a terrible headache. This couldn't be happening, why didn't we stop her from taking her car? Why did we back down so easily? It's entirely our entire fault, we are the reason she is dead.

"Hey everyone," said an extremely familiar voice… it was Alaska!

"Why on earth would you scare us like that?" we all said in unison. Okay well maybe said was an understatement, we screamed.

"I am alright but I don't know about Miles, he looks pretty shaken up." She said pointing towards me.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelled not angry at all, I ran up and hugged her.

We all went back to typical school, after Alaska's little prank. I again became the most popular kid in school; I even united the whole school, so we are all friends. They call me the social guru… okay they don't really call me that but I think they should.


End file.
